


Memra

by skywaterblue



Series: West Wing Daemon Drabbles [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Crack, Crossover, Daemons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memra never spoke, except for guttural raven's laughter which startled everyone when heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memra

Memra never spoke, except for guttural raven's laughter which startled everyone when heard.

Alitha took great delight in sassing Toby's daemon, dancing atop tables in front of her and speaking audibly with humans listening. "Nevermore, Memra, nevermore!" Josh smirked at his daemon's antics.

Toby glowered. "Neither of you are as clever as you think."

She never spoke because her name meant The Word, and because she didn't need to - Toby understood her, in the sound of ruffled black feathers and the way his fingers danced over the keyboard, his words becoming phrases becoming the power to change the world.


End file.
